Falling Star
by mitunaonmindhoney
Summary: Cronus doesn't want to exist, and one night he wishes on a falling star. Will he get his wish, or will something else come true? Oneshot :3 Based off a prompt on tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

Cronus Ampora wasn't sure why he was such a disappointment. He also wasn't sure why no one wanted to be around him. The one thing he was sure of was that he didn't want to exist.

Cronus isn't what people would call "suicidal". He simply did not want to exist and that was it. He did not want to deal with people or the world anymore. He didn't want to be called a disappointment or feel alone, but in being so he did not feel important or cared about. Being yelled at by those you want to impress and ignored by those you want to be around will do that to a person.

Now, though, Cronus gazes out the window, at the night sky. He has always been fascinated by how many stars shown against the black void. Stars are always admired and looked up to. He wishes he could just be up there too. Though he quickly takes back that thought and muses on it for awhile. "_Becoming a star? That would take magic which doesn't exist."_

Suddenly a bright flash pulls him from his thoughts and catches his attention. He looks and sees that it's a falling star. Staring at it for a moment, he remembers that falling stars grant wishes, which, in reality, is stupid because magic, as he believes, is not real. He sighs and decides to humor himself. He says the words he was taught as a child, though he mumbles them because even though he was alone, he found it embarrassing to say out loud.

"Star light

Star bright

First star I see tonight

I wish I may I wish I might

Have the wish I wish tonight"

He took a deep breath and stared intently at the star.

"I wish I didn't exist." He waits for a few seconds. "Well I'm still here, So much for that. "

He looks back up at the falling star and glares at it but then he notices it's…coming closer? _No, no that's impossible" _He thinks but as it gets closer he finds himself moving away from the window. It's getting brighter and brighter and soon he can't see anything but the blinding light. He waits for something to happen- a huge hole in the wall, an impact or _something._

Though nothing does. Confused, Cronus lets his vision clear and looks in front of him. Instead of seeing what he expected, he saw a boy standing in front of him, although the boy was obviously not human. His features were blurred by the same light, but his eyes were easily visible, shining a bright red against the white light.

"Hello." he says in a gentle voice, which shocked Cronus.

"Who are you?" The boy frowns at him before replying.

"I am the falling star you wished on. It is my job to grant your wish."

"So…what? You're gonna make me not exist?" Cronus smiles at the thought.

"Supposedly yes, but…given your choice of wish, I'll offer you a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"I will grant your wish, but not today. If you can make a thousand stars, then I will come back." He looks at Cronus with what seems to be a serious expression. "I want you to make sure that this is what you really want."

"How the hell am I supposed to make stars?"

"Out of paper of course, and watch your language please."

"Yeah, sure. This is just all some fucked-"

"Language."

"Right, sorry, but this is just a messed up dream. I fell asleep and all of this isn't really happening." The boy in front of you sighs.

"How about I give you proof of our meeting?"

"And how are you gonna do that?"

"Watch." He clasps his hands together and holds them. They glow brighter and brighter and then he lets go and, right where his hands were, is a small star. The boy steps forward and hands it to him. "Keep this as proof, but be careful as it is very fragile. Now…do we have a deal?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then I will take my leave." His light starts to fade and his body starts disappearing. Cronus grasps his hand

"Wait! What's your name?" He asks hurriedly. As the last of himself fades away he replies.

"My name is Kankri."

The next morning, after seeing the star left behind, Cronus started making stars. Whenever he had spare time he worked on them. After a while, he had to find an old jar to keep them in because they were beginning to build up. Hours turned to days, turned to weeks, to months. The jar just kept getting fuller with each passing day. Although, Cronus found himself feeling differently.

For a long time, Cronus didn't want to exist, and for the first week or two, that is what drove him to make the stars, but then he found himself forgetting about his wish and thinking about Kankri. He wanted to meet him again, to talk to him and spend time with him. Though for now he will focus on the stars. He's nearly reached a thousand.

The day he made the thousandth star, he was nervous and excited. He knew exactly what to wish for. He dropped the last star in the jar and waited. He looked out at the night sky, spotted a familiar light and backed away to make room for Kankri's entrance. After a flash of light, Kankri stood in front of him.

"I see you have completed your part of the deal." He said with a sad smile.

"Yeah, all one thousand stars have been made."

"Well then, please restate your wish."

"Alright…I wish that you and I could be friends."

Kankri's eyes grew wide in shock, but then he smiles. He glows brighter and Cronus covers his eyes against the light until it disappears. When he looks again, Kankri is standing there, except instead of being covered in light, it's been dulled down to a soft glow and his features are now visible. His skin is pale and his hair, which sticks out in all directions, is white. He's also wearing a bright red sweater that makes him look even paler. The only thing that is the same is his eyes, which still shine red.

Kankri smiles and tries to take a step forward but stumbles, not used to walking. Cronus helps Kankri stand and pulls him into a hug, which Kankri happily returns.

Cronus Ampora wasn't sure why the things in his life happen the way they did, but he was sure that his wish had come true. He had a friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Axis-powers.2013- Well I could not allow that to happen!**

* * *

The first few days with Kankri were somewhat difficult. Cronus had to explain a lot to him now that he was human- well mostly human. He apparently still glowed when he gets excited or happy, but only faintly, much like now. "What's this?" he asked, pointing to a mirror and Cronus laughed as he moved around and made different faces at it.

"You've never seen one? It's a mirror." He said as he walked besides him and his reflection joined Kankri's.

"I've never really seen anything up close before...well, not in a long time I haven't. Is it supposed to do something?"

"Nah, it just shows you what you look like."

"Oh." He said, moving closer and studying his reflection. "I look really weird."

"You look fine." Cronus says and ruffles his hair.

Kankri's small smile makes Cronus' turn into a grin. It was still hard to believe that what happened was actually real, even when Kankri has been here for three days. Cronus knows it's impossible that he's been dreaming this long- a small rumbling sound pulls him from his thoughts and he looks at Kankri, who looks like he's about to have a panic attack. "Oh my god what was that?! Is that normal? Am I dying? I've been a human for three days and I'm already dying and-"

"Kan, its fine. You're not dying." Cronus puts and arm around his to calm him down. "You're just hungry, okay? When humans get hungry their stomach just makes noises like that, okay?"

"Oh…okay. Sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Kankri. Now c'mon, let's go get some food."

Cronus leads Kankri to the kitchen and starts looking around while Kankri sits at the table. He opens a few cabinet doors open and takes a bunch of different cereals to the table. He set them down in front of Kankri and let him see each one. Kankri looked at them curiously before picking up one of the boxes and reads whats on the box. "'Lucky Charms'?"

"Its cereal." Cronus says and Kankri just gives him a blank look, so he explains a little more. "It's food and it has little marshmallows in it. Try it." Kankri hesitantly reached into the box and pulled out a small handful of the cereal and stared at it a second, as if expecting it to move. After confirming that, no it will not move or do anything, he ate the cereal. After a second, he suddenly glows brightly, almost scaring Cronus out of his seat.

"It's really good!" he grins and grabs another handful.

"Glad you like it." Cronus grins also and gets some cereal for himself while Kankri continues to eat it like a kid eating candy. He paused for a second and looked at Kankri, remembering a part of their earlier conversation. "Hey Kankri?"

"Hm?" he mumbled with a mouth full of cereal.

"Remember our conversation earlier, when you said you hadn't been up close to anything in a long time?" Kankri smiles and nods. "What did you mean by that?"

Now the smile is replaced by a frown and his light fades out. Cronus winces and realize that this is probably a touchy subject for him. He is about to take back what he said but Kankri answers him.

"As a falling star, I could grant wishes to people who believed in me enough. I was able to make wishes come true for people, to make them happy and that was my job- circling the sky until I am needed. That is all I did. Stories about "wishing on a falling star" were passed down through families and many people knew of me. Although…one day it all just kind of stopped. No one passed it down, those who knew forgot and eventually I wasn't needed anymore. There were no others that I knew of, so I couldn't ask anyone what to do, so I stayed up there for a long time, a hundred years, if I remember correctly." He pauses for a second and takes a breath. "When you wished on me I was so excited. I hadn't been down in so long that I didn't know how much had changed. I was so happy, but also scared because as soon as you made your wish, I would be unneeded for even longer," he looks at you and smiles. "But because of you I am able to stay here and not be alone. You have given me friendship and a home and for that I will always be grateful."

Cronus smiled, glad that he was able to make Kankri happy. He had a lot of questions he still wanted to ask, but he figured it would be best if he didn't ask them right now, so they both enjoyed each other's company in the faint light and silence.

* * *

**This is somewhat rushed but I actually do plan on continuing this because I have a lot of plans for it that I just need sorted out. Thanks for reading! : 3 **


End file.
